


Donuts Don't Taste as Good Without You...

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Day 6, Loss, M/M, Presumed Dead, Whumptober 2020, no.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Tallest Red goes planet-side after they razed it. But that was a bad idea. A very bad idea. How is his co-ruler supposed to go on when not even donuts taste good anymore?Day 6 of Whumptober.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, RaPF - Relationship, RaPR (probably)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Donuts Don't Taste as Good Without You...

Almighty Tallest and co-ruler of the Mightiest Empire in the known universe, Purple hovered on a suspended circular platform in the centre of the bridge on the largest and deadliest ship in the known universe. He and the entire crew of the bridge were frozen in stunned silence at the transmission that had just played over the speakers.

Purple had KNOWN that it was a bad idea! Had felt it in the deepest core of his ‘spooch, right beneath the Tallest-sized portion of donuts he’d consumed.

  
  


***

  
  


Three hours earlier:

_“You’re crazy.” Purple glared hard at the red plates of his partner’s back. He’d been trying to make his co-ruler see reason all morning. “What you’re doing is ridiculous! Why, on Irk, would you want to go when we can just send smallers to do it instead while we stay here, eat food, and be waited on claw and foot?”_

_“Pur,” Red said in that voice Purple hated so much. The one that made him want to throttle his partner because it meant Red was going to be stubborn instead._

_The one he’d used when he decided on lasers at the Great Assigning. The one he’d used when he wouldn't budge on that hideous design of the Megadoomer Battle Mech. The one he was now using to go on a ridiculous excursion in some flimsy little ship with only a measly entourage of four bodyguards, one pilot, and twelve short and expendable soldiers._

_“We’ve been over this all morning. I’ll be fine,” Red continued in his sickeningly sweet, nasal tone as he tried to assure his more prudent co-ruler. “Besides, my mind - AND PAK,” he added before Purple could complain. “Are made up. I’m going and that’s that.”_

_He turned around and met Purple with a look that Purple most certainly wanted to scratch right off Red’s stupid face!_

_“Or are you_ scared _to be on this_ big ship _without me_ all alone _with only a crew of about 10 billion workers to keep you company?”_

  
  


***

  
  


Purple had told him he could go and not bother returning.

_‘What a fine time for you to start listening to me.’_ He gave an audible hiss. Red was gone and would not be returning.

To be fair, no one could have actually seen that coming. The planet had been razed of all of its organic life. It was, at the moment, little more than a dead rock with a warm core. Life would return, if the Irkens wished, but for now… nothing, nada, zilch.

“My Tallest?” a nervous voice broke the heavy silence. “What… what should we do?”

“SEARCH FOR HIM!” Purple exploded. “AND FIND HIM OR I’LL HAVE YOUR FILTHY ORGANS SMEARED ALL OVER THE WALLS FOR TREASON!”

Once over his initial shock and his outburst of anger, the now grief-stricken Purple hovered from the room. He couldn’t bear to look at everyone’s faces. Not while knowing they still had their partners, yet he had just lost his. Lost Red.

He wandered through the halls and found himself in his and Red’s shared quarters. All alone on a planet-sized ship with a crew of… well, Red had exaggerated on the size, but there were still a LOT of Irkens working - and living - on the Massive. A lot of Irkens he didn’t want to see.

Millions of Irkens and the only one he did want to see was _gone. De-_

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought. But it was true. His co-ruler and companion, Red, was no more.

They had razed the planet. They should have razed its sister planet.

While Red was down planet-side, because something about the structures had interested him, the presumed dead sister-planet had quite literally opened up and fired a volley that sent the entire Armada scattering. Even the Massive itself had some dents to show.

Except the Armada and the Massive had not been the target. The volley was directed at the planet they had just claimed. During the heavy onslaught, the planet had been blown to pieces. With everyone ion it. Including Red.

At the time of the attack, Red had been transmitting to the Massive, talking about all the rocks he saw and some other junk in the ruins of the main city Purple couldn’t have cared less about. Then there had been explosions and screaming and Red had started cursing. Then there had been silence.

Purple sat down on his bed and took out his PAD. He started to play back Red’s last transmission, but it just made him feel worse. He closed it and threw his PAD aside.

How could Red do this? How could he go and just…. get himself killed?! How dare he leave Purple to rule alone? What was he going to do without him? Red made all the big decisions, because he was better at that, like how to get rid of Zim when he ‘quit being banished’. Red solved all the big problems, like when their power core was hijacked, because he was definitely the best at computers. He ordered the Megadoomer to be built, which probably would have been a great weapon if Zim hadn’t gotten the first one… and if its cloaking device had worked like it was supposed to.

Purple wouldn’t have come up with any of that. He tore open a bag of donuts and began eating.

And Red made everything more fun and taste better. Probing Day just wouldn’t be the same without him.

Donuts were still good. But they weren’t the same without the sound of Red loudly slurping a soda beside him.

All at once, the bag fell to the floor, scattering donuts all over.

What if he never had Red beside him again, loudly sipping his soda? That thought made Purple’s eyes sting and he wiped them with the backs of his fingers. Getting up, he kicked the bag aside and walked over to the large window.

Aside from the rubble of the once-planet, Purple’s eyes fell upon the planet weapon and he frowned. The frown quickly turned to glare as he thought about how it was the one responsible for all of this. For Red.

He touched a panel and a screen activated over the window, which he used to call the bridge.

“I order you to destroy that… _thing_ that attacked your Tallest!” he snapped, aware he was sounding just like Red but he was too upset to care, then ended the call and deactivated the screen so he could see clearly though the window as the ship turned to face the enemy. With the Massive’s powerful main cannon, it exploded into a shmilllion pieces in just one shot.

“That’s what you get for assaulting the Empire’s finest,” he hissed, trying to find some solace in its destruction... “I’ll blow up every miserable planet in this entire galaxy too.” But he didn’t feel any better. Red was still missing.

It… it wouldn’t be as fun without Red. He’d have loved to watch it with Purple. They would have laughed and cheered at the show together.

But now? Alone. Purple would have to watch and cheer and laugh alone. Only he didn’t think he felt like doing any laughing or cheering.

He stalked back over to the bed and picked up the PAD, then threw it against the wall so hard it broke and flopped down on the bed himself.

He curled up into a ball and sulked. Red wasn’t coming back. Not ever. Never again would they argue about lasers vs. smoke machines. Never again would the fight over the last donut. Never again would Red surrender it to cheer Purple back up.

Never again would Purple win a fight over the last donut. Or lose one, for that matter. And, all of a sudden, lasers didn’t seem so stupid. Everyone liked lasers. He remembered how everyone had cheered whenever Red ordered them used.

Red really knew how to make an entrance. And a party. And, well, speeches, not so much, but he was good at everything that didn’t include words.

_Everything. And that was no more…_

**Author's Note:**

> ((To be Continued...))
> 
> It'll be a two-parter, but the nwxt part will either be in a future prompt or as an extra bonus later.


End file.
